Not Gonna Get Us
by Meyling
Summary: Arthur ama tanto a Kiku como Kiku ama a Arthur, pero no pueden estar juntos ya que el japones está con el hermano del inglés...aunque no lo ame  una noche Arthur decide tomar el futuro por las riendas e ir en busca de su amado. AU/AsaKiku


bien bien~ creo que no parece songfic, pero fue basado y hasta tiene la letra de la canción "not gonna get us" de Tatu ^^

Disclaimer ( o como demonios se escriba D: )_ :Los personajes no son mio y__ esto no es mío bla bla bla lo tipico que a nadie le interesa la verdad_

**Escocia:** Duncan McCormack [como mi Dun de rol~]

**Japón: **Kiku Honda

**Inglaterra:** Arthur Kirkland

Antes que lo lean, quiero ambientarles: es un AU en los tiempos antiguos, donde todo era arco y flecha, castillos, bosques, alumbrarse con la antorcha y esas cosas medievales.

ahora si, pasen lean~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Not gonna ge tus

La oscuridad era una buena aliada para el inglés de grandes cejas que envuelto en una capucha negra corría rápidamente entre los bosque que rodeaban el enorme castillo escocés. La seguridad era la peor parte, soldados rodeaban la fortaleza y los largos pasillos de la edificación, armados con espadas, arco y flechas, eran una gran amenaza para alguien con solo una daga.

— Not gonna get us. . . –susurró para si el inglés frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando como los guardias rondaban las afueras– they not gonna get us. . . –siguió diciéndose como si fuera un rezo–

Esa frase era un eco en su mente, resonaba como si fuera una predicción, un presagio. Quería a toda costa que fuera verdad, había planeado mucho esto, en especial de darse cuenta de los sentimientos del japonés. Este último no sabía absolutamente nada, Arthur había tomado la decisión muy apresuradamente luego de notar como este le miraba y le sonreía, era amor puro.

Sus encuentros furtivos le habían dado la confirmación de que si Kiku estaba con Duncan era simplemente por que le habían casado con el escocés, un trato basado en el dinero y en las riquezas de cada familia, no tenía involucrado sus sentimientos en tal relación. Ahora era el turno del inglés de sacarle de las manos de su hermano, el cual no era muy considerado con el pelinegro, su casorio solo le significaba tener a alguien con quien acostarse

. . .No nos atraparan. . .

. . .Ellos no nos atraparan. . .

Esperó solo una distracción del guardia que cuidaba las afueras del castillo para escalar a mano descubierta por las rocas del muro, haciendo un esfuerzo por no soltarse aunque le dolieran horrorosamente los dedos. Al llegar arriba descaló el muro hasta tocar suelo.

Se escondió detrás de una estatua esperando que los guardias pasaran por su lado sin verle gracias a la oscuridad nocturna. Entró por una puerta que los guardias, que entraban y salía repetidas veces, habían dejado abierta.

Apegándose a las paredes cual reptil, se fue deslizando por los pasillos y a cualquier rincón oscuro que le diera protección por si pasaba algún guardia haciendo la ronda de vigilancia. Burló unas y otra vez a soldados despistados u dormidos hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación donde dormía su amado

. . .Ellos no nos atraparan. . .

. . .No nos atraparan. . .

Dio una última mirada al pasillo y se adentro despacio para ver la habitación: unos cuantos muebles y cajoneras, la ventana cerrada con sus respectivas cortinas, el tocador con su asiento, la cama grande y con telas cayendo por los costados dándole un toque principesco al ambiente, pero su mirada ignoró todo esto solo para fijarse en los dos cuerpos que estaban ahí: su hermano y la persona a la que mas amaba en su vida.

A paso lento y casi temeroso, se acercó por el lado en donde el pelinegro dormía, dándole la espalda a quien le tenía cautivo en esa fortaleza

— Kiku. . .Kiku. . . –le removió suavemente susurrando su nombre para no despertar al escocés–

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos lentamente para, en la oscuridad, notar al inglés mirándole con una semi-sonrisa y los ojos brillosos de emoción. Casi de un salto se sentó en la cama y antes que fuera a hablar el rubio le puso un dedo frente a los labios, le abrazó por la cintura poniéndole muy cerca de su rostro y con una sonrisa calida le susurró

—. . .Empezando desde aquí, vamos a hacer una promesa. . . tu y yo, simplemente vamos a ser honestos. . . –le tomó las manos al japonés y las abrigó entre las suyas– Vamos a correr y que nada puede detenernos. . .incluso si la noche cae sobre nosotros. . .

— Demo. . . –el japonés agachó la mirada sin estar muy seguro, miró hacia atrás donde el pelirrojo– . . .no lo lograremos. . .él tiene un gran ejecito –miró los ojos esmeraldas de su amante– . . .vete. . .no lo lograremos

— No me iré sin ti. . .please. . .es la única manera de sacarte de este lugar –le apretó las manos– . . .no te dejaré con este imbécil. . .ven conmigo. . .

Con los brazos tiritando, Kiku se aferró al cuello del inglés y este le sacó de la cama en brazos, le dejó en el suelo y a tiendas se vistió rápidamente, poniéndose lo primero que encontraban sus manos en la oscuridad, no tomó absolutamente nada más de la habitación y salieron de esta, mirando temerosos por los pasillos

— ponte esto –Arthur le pasó una tela negra– . . . para que no te vean en la oscuridad. . . –el pelinegro se envolvió en la tela al igual que su amado y tomándose de las manos empezaron a correr por los pasillos–

. . .Pronto habrá risas y voces. . .

. . .Y las nubes sobre las montañas. . .

. . .Correremos lejos en caminos que están vacíos. . .

. . .Luces del campo brillando sobre ti. . .

Volvieron a recorrer los pasillos del castillo sigilosamente, viendo que ningún soldado notara su presencia, abrazándose en todo momento. Kiku ya conocía bastante bien la seguridad del castillo por lo que le fue fácil guiar al pelirrubio por los lados en donde había menos guardias.

Duncan seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama que ya no compartía con su japonés. Este, al escaparse con Arthur, había dejando la puerta abierta y solo bastó con que dos guardias pasaran charlando animosamente para que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos: estiró una y palpó a su costado, esperando tocar el cuerpo del pelinegro acurrucado ahí, al no encontrarle así, se giró a mirar a la persona que debiera estar ahí pero al no verle se alarmó. . .

— what?. . . where? . . . –se sentó en la cama y vio el pijama del pelinegro en el suelo, su mirada redirigió a la puerta abierta y de un solo grito hizo que todos en el castillo se estremecieran– GUARDIAS!

Se levantó y se puso una bata, caminando velozmente por los pasillos hasta que unos guardias salieron a su encuentro. Duncan estaba hecho una bestia, quería matar a quien se le cruzara y por lo mismo empezó a gritarles a sus escoltas

— Den la alarma! Que no escape! debe estar con ese maldito de conejo! –empezó a gritar, haciendo que todos en el castillo se movilizaran–

Arthur y Kiku sintieron a los guardias correr por los pasillos y se ocultaron detrás de una gruesa viga de cemento, las campanas empezaron a repicar por todos lados: habían dado la señal de alarma.

— Kiku corre! –el inglés tomó la mano de su amado y le obligó a correr por los pasillos, el sonido de las armaduras de los guardia repicaban en los pasillos haciendo un eco atormentador– Nada puede separarnos, no. . . no. . . Te amo, ellos no nos atraparan –susurraba insistentemente el rubio apretando la mano de su amado–

. . .Ellos no nos atraparan. . .

. . .Nada puede separarnos, no no, te amo. . .

. . .Ellos no nos atraparan. . .

— Correremos lejos, todo es simple –le dijo el pelinegro– En la noche bajará nuestro ángel guardián. . .estaremos bien –le intentó convencer dándole una sonrisa sincera–

. . .Nos apuramos, las encrucijadas están vacías. . .

. . .Nuestros espíritus se levantan, ellos no nos atraparan. . .

Llegaron a las puertas principales, donde el inglés derrumbó a unos guardias de solo una tacleada, volvió a tomar la mano de su amado japonés y emprendieron carrera hacía el bosque que rodeaba el castillo, quedaba a un par de metros por lo que el escocés, al asomarse por la muralla, alcanzó a ver sus cuerpos llegando a los primeros árboles

— KIKU! –la voz del pelirrojo llegó a los oídos de los que escapaban, poniéndole los pelos de punta–

El japonés giró su rostro y largo rato miró los ojos del escocés mientras corría de la mano del inglés. Arthur le miró por sobre el hombro y casi paró de correr, dudando si de verdad quería irse con el o solo le seguía por la emoción momentánea. Pero antes de que sus pies detuvieran la carrera, la mirada azabache volvió al frente y se topó con la verde mirada del inglés, como este había casi parado de correr, ahora el japonés quien empezó a correr al frente tirándole la mano e incitándole a seguir. Arthur desconcertado, sintió el tirón de japonés y casi hace que se caiga al suelo, pero retomó el ritmo de la carrera rápidamente

— . . .creía que. . . –empezó a decir tímidamente pero el japonés le cortó–

Mi amor para ti es para siempre. . . solo tu y yo, todo lo demás es nada. . . no hay vuelta atrás –le susurró entre jadeos por correr–

En sus puestos! –escucharon a lo lejos la voz del escocés enfurecido y giraron a verle–

Por toda la orilla superior de la muralla, habían soldados con arcos apuntándoles y listos para soltarles las flechas. Faltó solo una señal de Duncan para que una lluvia de flechas empezara a caer contra sus desprotegidos cuerpos

— rápido! –Gritó Arthur asustado de quedar como alfiletero junto a su amado–

El inglés y el japonés apenas pudieron llegar tras un árbol el cual les sirvió de escudo contra las flechas que pasaban por sus costados a gran velocidad, clavándose en el suelo una tras otra, habían estado cerca de morir

— no hay vuelta atrás. . .. –susurró Kiku refugiándose contra el pecho del inglés, quien el abrazaba fuertemente– Ellos no entienden. . .

— they not understand us. . . –respondió el pelirrubio hundiendo su nariz en el cabello negro del japonés, suspirando hondo–

Vieron que las que las flechas empezaban a escasear en flujo, estaban recargando los soldados y de a poco dejaban de atacarles. Se dieron un beso fugaz pero lleno de amor, volviéndose a tomar de la mano, se agacharon y caminar así por entre los arbustos

. . .No nos atraparan. . .

. . .Ellos no nos atraparan. . .

Luego de pasar el bosque corriendo seguidos por los soldados escoceses, llegaron a la playa en donde les esperaba un gran barco inglés (en el cual había llegado Arthur horas antes). Subieron corriendo y la tripulación de este zarpó.

Les esperaba una tranquila vida en el país natal del pelinegro, en donde no sería perseguido ni tuviera que esconder su amor

. . .Nada puede separarnos. . .

. . .No no. . .te amo. . .

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

bueno, es corto la verdad y deja mucho que desear lo sé, pero emhg...no sabía como hacerlo y a medida que escribía la letra de la canción se me iba yendo de la mente y las inspiración tambien u_u

bien, si les gustó comentén please~

_(pero ahorrence el comentario de profesional de lenguaje, ese que ni ustedes se creen de que la gramatica es aqui y allá, por favor ni ustedes se creen ese trolleo)_

y fin  
><strong><br>coman bien, duerman harto, hagan sus tareas y no lean mucho en la pantalla del PC que se van a quedar cegatonas xD**


End file.
